minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jetrashipper/Ask or Dare: with Jetrashipper! Pt. 40
The Show within the Show 'Shipper: '''How's it hangin folks? My name is Jetrashipper, and this is the one-and-only Ask or Dare Episode 40! And here are my OC co-hosts, Nikki and Nick! And my Wiki co-host, OOTCB! '''OOTCB, Nikki & Nick: '''Hellooooooooooooooo Wikia! '''Shipper: '''So, Notch, bless our souls, because we have 5-count em'-5 dares today! '''Radar: '''Oh boy...lemme guess... '''Shipper: '''About half of them are Radki-related, yes! Huh, I can see why Jesse hired you. You're such a smart cinnamon roll. *pats head* '''Radar: '-_- 'OOTCB: '''PAMA! Our first dare, please! PAMA: '''Radar: '''Skydiving?! Are you kidding me?! That's Notchdamn terrifying! There is NO way I'll-- '''Nick: '''Skydiving, huh? Isn't that, like, one of Nikki's favorite hobbies? '''Radar: '''On second thought, it might be kinda fun. '''OOTCB: '''I'm starting to think we're exploiting this Radki thing a bit much. '''Shipper: '''Only from Radar's side, yes. But from Nikki's? NOPE! So it doesn't count! Dare #132 '''Darables: '*on top of ginat helicopter* 'Jesse: '''Okay...I can do this...I've done this in Sky Sity WITHOUT a parachute. How hard can this be? '''Petra: '*slaps him* 'Jesse: '''Ow! What was THAT for?! '''Petra: '''You idiot! Everyone knows when you say stuff like that, bad stuff happens! '''Jesse: '''Oh, please. That's just a silly supersti--*helicopter blades explode* '''Petra: '...You were saying? 'Jesse: '''Uh, nothing. '''Petra: '''No, no, please finish. What were you saying? '''Jesse: '''OKAY, I GET IT I WAS WRONG! CAN WE JUST JUMP ALREADY?! '''Lukas: '...A match made in Mojang. 'Radar: '''I know, right? I don't understand why they don't just suck it up and marry each other already. '''Lukas: '''You...DO realize how hypocritical that sounds, right? '''Radar: '''I have no idea what you're talking about. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to commence in my panicked screaming like a little girl. *screams high-pitched* '''OOTCB: '''Hilarious. BTW, do we have a landing pad prepared for them? '''Shipper: '''Oh, yeah, sure we do! '''OOTCB: '''Oh, really? That's new. '''Shipper: '''Yeah, it's being built as we speak, They're probably not gonna be done by the time they land... '''OOTCB: '''Aaaaaand, THERE'S the Shipper I know. PAMA? PAMA: '''Nikki: '''Really? WOW, you guys. Just...WOW. I expected more out of you. '''Nick: '''Oh, please. You're only saying that because YOU have to be dragged into dares now. Dare #133 '''Nikki & Radar: '*sitting in a game show booth with 3 other couples* 'Nikki: '*covering head with hoodie* OMG, I can't believe this is happening. SOMEONE KILL ME NOW. 'Radar: '''What's the big deal? '''Nikki: '''Don't you see? The Nikki fans seeing their idol? ON A DATING SHOW? Their tiny hearts will be broken! '''Jesse: '*watching on T.V from the studio* Y'know, it's a wonder to me how she has fans to begin with. 'Nikki: '*points at Jesse from screen* I heard that! 'Jesse: '''O_O; '''Dating Show Host: '''Gooooooooooooood evening, lovers and gents! Welcome to: HOW TO BE SHIPPED IN LESS THAN A MONTH! '''Nikki: '*looks at Shipper* Really? That's the best you came up with? 'Shipper: '*sitting in the Dating Show studio audience, wearing a"OTP: Radki 4 Lyfe" shirt* Shut up and do your dare! 'DSH: '''Now, first question for our first contestants, Radar and Nikki! Now, Radar, this question is for you: what was the name of the artist who drew that fan comic of you and Nikki? '''Radar: '''Uh...Michioreo123? '''DSH: '''CORRECT! YOU WIN! '''Radar: '''Wait, what? '''Nikki: '''But he only answered one question! And all the other guys didn't get to go! '''DSH: '''They didn't want to! Even they have to say you're too cute a couple to compete against! '''Contestants: '''EEEEEE SO CUUUUUTE! '''Shipper: '''GO, NIKKI! (And Radar, I guess). *popcorn stand passes* Oy! Put me down for some movie theater butter, will ya, Charlie?! '''Radar: '''Well, okay, then. What do we win? ~Back in AoD Studios~ '''OOTCB: '*lounging on the sofa* What's taking those three so long? 'Nick: '''Beats me. Game shows aren't exactly known for their briefness. But, anyways, while we wait, we may as well get the next dare. PAMA: '''OOTCB: '''Oh yeah, I remember this Wikier! Aren't they a "Legend of Spyro" fan? '''Nick: '''Ooooooh, I love that game! Spynder 4 lyfe! :D *popcorn stand comes crashing through the roof* AH! WTF?! '''OOTCB: '*cell phone rings* Hello? 'Shipper: '''Order, hi! So, if you see flying debris flying towards the studio, don't panic. That's just Nikki having a little fit. Nothing to worry about. '''OOTCB: '*looks up at hole in the ceiling* No. Totally not worrying at all. Dare #134 'Jesse & Petra: '*staring at each other* 'OOTCB: '''Bo-ring. *aims command block laser pointer at Jesse's eyes* '''Jesse: '''Hey! No laser pointers! That's not regulation! '''OOTCB: '''Street rules, man! '''Jesse: '''We're in a building! '''OOTCB: '*whips up command block cannon* Not for long. *blasts Jesse out of the studio* 'Petra: '*staring at the giant crater where Jesse was just across from her* O_O 'OOTCB: '*blows smoke off cannon* Don't mess with the command block. 'Shipper, Nikki (in her dragon form), & Radar: '*walk into studio* 'Nick: '''Oh, Shipper! You're back. Now, would you mind telling me WHY THE HECK A POPCORN MACHINE ALMOST KILLED ME?! '''Shipper: '''When the dating show host announced the prize, it MAY have ticked her off in the slightest. '''Nikki: '''He said the award was a wedding and a honeymoon! Why the hell WOULDN'T I go nuts?! '''Shipper: '''Because the honeymoon was to the Caribbean, you idiot! '''Nikki: '''Hey, it only goes to show you couldn't offer me a trip to PARADISE in exchange for the permission to ship me! '''Rdadar: ';-; 'OOTCB: '''She'll bounce back, Spectactles. Have you SEEN all that Radki fanart? There's no turning back. PAMA! We need out next dare! PAMA: '''Nick: '''Oh! Really? Good thing Order launched Jesse in the direction of that weird sci-fi lab down the street. Who KNOWS what he'll face there? Dare #135 '''Jesse: '*crashes through lab window and lands facedown on the floor* Owwww...damn you, Order. *gets up* Where am I? 'WitherAdminMob (and Ultima from Final Fantasy XIV) Fusion: '*stomps towards Jesse* 'Jesse: '''Oh, ____ me with Notch's left ____. '''WitherAdminMobUltima: '*lunges* 'Nick: '''____ me with Notch's left ____? What does that mean? '''Shipper: '*pats Nick's head* You're better off not knowing, my widdle cinnabon. PAMA, our final dare? PAMA: 'Nikki: '''Oh, what the hell?! '''OOTCB: '''It's just like they say, Nikster. Out of the frying pan, into the fire. XD Dare #136 '''Shipper: '*stuffs Radar and Nikki into a closet* Have fun, lovebirds! *slams door shut* 'Nikki: '*rattles doorknob* Hey! I refuse! Lemme outta here! 'Radar: '''Face it. We're stuck in here. '''Nikki: '''Oh, NO we're not! Radar, duck. '''Radar: '''Huh? '''Nikki: '''Shipper forgot I knew how to do THIS. Now, duck! '''Radar: '*ducks* 'Shipper: '*presses ear to the keyhole* Hey, Nikki! You doing okay in there? *snicker* 'Nikki: '''Oh, yeah. I'm about to have a SMASHING time. '''Shipper: '''Well, that's just--wait, what>? *hears rumbling on the other side of the door* What the-- '''Nikki: '*turns into dragon and explodes the closet* 'Shipper: '*looks up weakly* Well played, my OC. *faints* End of Dares 'OOTCB: '''Oh, wow. I guess the darables got the last laugh this time, didn't they? '''Jenny: '''Well, technically, the co-host and ONE darable did, but if it means Shipper's canned for once, I'll take what I can get. '''OOTCB: '''Well, in that case, thanks so much for reading/watching our latest episode of Ask or Dare! Remember to keep rollin in those questions and dares! '''Shipper: '*looks up from hospital bed* Hey...that's...my...line...*faints again* '''Nikki: '''Till then, fellow Wikiers! Laters! Category:Blog posts